Impossible
by sh-nibbles
Summary: They both thought that their situation was impossible, but it was real, and they loved it.SSHG.  Rated T for the moment but it's very likely that it will go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi there, this is my first fanfic in what must be a good 3 or so years, I thought I might give it a go again though. So be gentle with me!

I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter ( Apart from several DVDS and an undying love for Snape 3)

Chapter 1.

An angry sigh filled the air of an otherwise silent library. Hermione, Ron and Harry were sat in front of a large log fire which warmed their skin, a welcome feeling on such a bitter winter's eve. The boys were sprawled across a plush red sofa, whilst Hermione was nestled into a single armchair that seemed to engulf her. She was attempting to help Harry and Ron write a charms essay which was due in the next morning. One which they should have began weeks ago. It was getting late, and Hermione's eyes were beginning to feel heavy and she was becoming agitated with the boy's lack of understanding. " Ronald! Honestly, I must have explained this to you ten times now! Are you even paying attention to me?" He gave her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes and began once more to explain the concept of an ancient charms theory on levitation. Harry could only smile at the back and forth between the pair, it seemed obvious to him that they were meant to be.

A distant chime was heard, it was midnight and they trio decided it was a good idea to return to their dorm before their house was deducted points. They bade their goodnights and went up their separate staircases to their rooms. Hermione had her own room, one of the perks of being a prefect, while Harry and Ron still shared the traditional circular room with several other of the adolescent boys of Gryffindor. Hermione was quick to peel off her uniform, which stuck to her skin from the heat in the library. The cool air was welcome on her bare skin, she relished it whilst removing the band which had kept her hair in a tight ponytail for the day. Her long locks fell down past her shoulders, not as bad as the days in her first year, some of the bushiness was still evident, but only enough to exaggerate her curls that framed her face so well. She looked into her full length mirror, staring from her head down to her body, now clad in only a simple white bra and lace underwear. She thought herself far from perfect, she wished her stomach to be flatter and her legs to be longer. She was much too short for her liking at only 5"4'. Why would any man want her?

The following morning began early for Hermione, she had Double charms followed by another double lesson of Potions, which meant Snape. Hermione had over the years learnt to control her habit of telling Snape the right answer, it was futile and wasn't worth the house points lost over it. It was much better to simply keep her head down and get on with the work he set the class. She slid on clean underwear along with a fresh shirt and black pleated skirt, which came to two inches above her knees. Her bra was a deep black, and pressed against the thin white material of her shirt, this didn't matter as her long black robes covered up the flaws of her uniform, so no one was any the wiser. She brushed her honey curls until they sat neatly on her head and applied a small amount of perfume on her person before washing up and leaving for breakfast.

The Great Hall was busy with students and teachers alike, and Hermione struggled to see her friends, she saw a wave in her direction and a flash of bright Ginger hair, which could only belong to Ron. She smiled brightly as she strolled over in their direction, glad to see they had saved her a space on the otherwise busy table. Loud chatter filled the air, and absent mindedly she chewed on some buttered toast, while nodding at appropriate moments in the conversation. Her eyes were focused on the staff table, where she noted a rather tired looking Professor Snape. His eyes were darkened and there was evidence of stubble on his face. He looked worn, Dumbledore was obviously overworking him and it was beginning to show. She almost hoped the class was easy on him today, she expected that the last thing he needed was a class of unruly teenagers on top of everything. "Hermione…? 'Mione? We're gunna be late for charms… Hello? Earth to Hermione!" She snapped out of her mind and realised that Harry was talking to her. "Oh, sorry Harry! I got sidetracked, we better get going.." The trio rose from their seats and exited the hall, along with many others, who were ready to begin the long day.

Charms class was fairly uneventful, the boys managed to hand in their essays, and Professor Flitwick began discussing their next topic to the class. Potions was next and the class trudged to the dungeons. Dreading the next two hours that they would be spending with the Potions master. The class took their various seats across the room waiting in silence for instructions. Snape said nothing to them, his eyes scanned the classroom , searching for someone he could deduct points from or give a detention to. He was in a terrible mood, he had been awake most of the night. The Dark Lord had summoned him at an ungodly hour and he was feeling weak from being the subject of several painful hexes. He said nothing to the sea of faces in front of him, but simply waved his wand in the direction of the board, where a set of instructions appeared for brewing a Draught of Peace, which was necessary for their OWLS. The class immediately set to work, and Snape sat at his desk, staring at the third year's papers which lay in a neat pile on his desk. He willed them away and felt a headache making it's presence known. He looked across the classroom and began to feel the heat of the many couldrens in the room. This particular potion required a high heat throughout the process, which many of the students were not accustomed to, including miss Granger. He noticed her take off the heavy winter robes of her uniform, revealing her white blouse and reasonably short skirt. He noticed her bra through her shirt, and felt a slight tighten of his trousers as his eyes wondered across the rest of her now well formed figure. He quickly shook his mind free of the inappropriate thoughts. Realising it had obviously been a while since he had had a good fuck. He couldn't start fantasizing over students. That was just not done, he wasn't some dirty old man for Christ sake.

AN: Reasonably uninteresting chapter at the moment I know, but it will get more interesting I promise!

Reviewers will be given cookies and milk!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know this is quite a quick update, but meh it****'s a slow evening. Please review! I'd really like to know what everyone thinks!**

Chapter 2:

Hermione wiped her palm across her forehead, removing some of the sticky sweat that had formed there. The Dungeon classroom was unusually hot due to the heat that this particular potion required, Even with her winter robes removed, Hermione could feel her face becoming red from the heat and was becoming more and more aware of how her thin shirt was sticking to her curvy figure. She regretted wearing a black bra today of all days, her shirt was now practically see through, and she was sure that she noticed more than one of the male members of the class glancing over at her. She couldn't wait to get out of there and take a shower. Her potion was nearly complete, it just needed to boil for a further two minutes and then she needed to stir it counter clock-wise four times. So far, she had done everything flawlessly and the potion was the perfect shade of blue. She turned away momentarily to check her notes, not noticing Lavender dropping in an extra piece of Hellebore, that would teach her for stealing away Ron's attention. The potion suddenly changed to a violent shade of red and the cauldron began to crack. It took Hermione a moment to realise what was going on, and by that time the potion had began to leak out onto the floor. Many of the students began to scream as they watched the potion melt through some of the desk legs in the classroom.

Professor Snape had started grading the third years essays. He had only just finished Eric Jenson's essay and quite frankly it was terrible. Did he just pull this information out of his ass? He sighed and knew he was probably going to need more red ink for marking theses essays. He was just about to start reading the next when he heard several shrill screams from across his classroom. He looked up and readied himself to punish the dunderheads in front of him when he noticed one of the student's potions sliding across the length of the floor, and judging by the shade of the potion it was extremely corrosive. " EVERYONE OUT, I WANT YOU ALL TO REMAIN OUTSIDE OF MY CLASSROOM." Snape shouted, he didn't need to ask twice as all the students immediately poured out of the room and within seconds the classroom was empty again. With a flick of his wand the room was clear of the dangerous substance and Snape was rather curious as to who had caused such a mess. It couldn't possibly be Long bottom, he wasn't in this class. He wandered over to the cracked cauldron and saw what looked to be Miss Granger's notes. Curious, as much as he didn't like to admit it, she was normally a perfect student. He suspected foul play, but couldn't miss an opportunity to put the know-it-all in her place. He walked to the door and glanced over at the students who were now huddled into their individual friendship groups. "Miss Granger!" Snape called in a livid tone. She snapped her head around, her face a mixture of worry and shock. "You will be serving detentions with me tonight at 8." With that he turned and slammed the door. The students took that as an opportunity to flee back to their separate dorms, and the Dungeons were silent once more.

Hermione wandered back up to her room, she was in total confusion. Her potion was perfect, all she had done was check her notes briefly and suddenly everything had gone wrong. It was done now, and she had a detention with the greasy bat of the dungeon. She looked at the small clock that hung on the wall in her room, it was only 4 o' clock she still had plenty of time 'til her detention. She pulled off her uniform, followed by her underwear and walked into her bathroom. She stepped into the shower and turned one of the knobs attached to the wall. She welcomed the warm water falling against her skin, washing away the grime and sweat from being in the dungeon for so long. She allowed the water to just fall down onto her body for a few more moments, raising her hands up to her hair to run her fingers through her long wet curls. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo and poured some onto her palm before working it into her hair, piling the curls onto her head and rubbing the shampoo in further. She let her head lean back into the full power of the water and let the suds run down her naked frame. She carried on her shower by conditioning her hair and then washing her body. Once she was done, she turned off the water and a few solitary drops dripped from the faucet onto the top of her head. She reached for the large fluffy towel that hung over the top of the shower door and pulled it around her small frame. She stepped out and cast a quick drying spell on her body and her. She felt the sudden chill that hung around the room hit her skin and saw goose pimples spread across her body. She shivered and quickly walked over to her wardrobe to pull out some muggle clothes: A denim skirt and low v-neck sweater that hugged her body. She adorned her winter robes once more and walked down to the great hall with food in mind.

She walked into the hall, immediately spotting her group of friends this time. She walked over and sat down, filling her plate with food. She noticed Lavender attempting to drape her arms around Ron's neck, and how Ron seemed to be staring at her rather than Lavender. She felt a slight blush creep up onto her cheeks as Rom slowly stared her up and down. Hermione felt uncomfortable to say the least, she had no interest in Ron romantically. He was her friend and her adopted brother, and that was all he ever would be to her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him start to talk to Harry, and glanced around the large room. Snape was looking at her. Not just a glance, a full stare, it felt as if he was looking into her soul and she quickly broke eye contact with him. "What was that about…?" She mumbled to herself, it was unusual for Snape to do anything but eat his meal quickly and leave the room. It seemed as if he was lingering though, and she felt his eyes on her more often than should be considered normal. She mentally questioned what was going to happen in her detention, Snape wasn't being his usual self, that was for sure.

Snape was sat eating his meal, and intended to get out of the busy room as quickly as possible before Dumbledore could engage him in some ridiculous conversation or coax him to join him for tea in him rooms. He quickly looked over the expanse of the magnificent room and stopped when he reached the Gryffindor table. He saw Granger sit in her seat and the Weasley oaf stare at her like she was a piece of meat. Snape had to restrain himself from letting out a laugh, Weasley would never obtain someone like Hermione Granger. She had certainly grown into a beautiful woman since her first year at the school, Weasley wouldn't even know what to do with a woman like her. He felt a smirk tug at his lips as he thought of a dog chasing a car. Weasley being the retched mutt of course. He suddenly realised his was staring, and had been for quite a while. He mentally scolded himself as he noticed Granger looking up at him, she had obviously seen him staring, and saw a confused look appear on her face before she turned away again. He was unhappy with himself, and he left the rest of the meal on his plate and stormed out of the room in quite a dramatic fashion. He was certain that this would make the upcoming detention rather awkward.


End file.
